mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Baby Yoshi
Baby Yoshi ist ein kleiner Yoshi, der seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario World hat. Dort trat er in vielen verschiedenen Farben auf. Baby Yoshi ist somit die älteste Baby-Form, da Baby Mario und Baby Luigi erst im Nachfolger Yoshi's Island ihr Debüt feiern. Geschichte Super Mario World In Super Mario World gibt es die Baby Yoshis in der Star World. Man muss sie hier aus den Eiern befreien und ihnen 5 Feinde oder ein Power UP geben damit sie zu großen Yoshis werden und man auf ihnen reiten kann. Es gibt verschiedenfarbige Baby Yoshis in der Star World, sie haben die Farben rot, gelb und blau. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars taucht ein etwas dicklicher Baby Yoshi auf der Yo'ster Insel auf. Mario kann ihn mit Yoshi Cookies füttern. Paper Mario thumb|right|Ein Baby Yoshi im Vergleich zu einem erwachsenen Yoshi In Paper Mario gibt es eine Gruppe von Baby Yoshis, genannt Schreckliche Fünf. Sie leben im Dorf auf Lavalava Island. Wenn man am Eingang vom Inneren des Vulkanes ist, merkt man, dass dort kein Weg hinfürt. Anschließend geht man zurück zum Dorf, wo alle älteren Yoshis in Panik sind, denn die Baby Yoshis haben sich im Jade-Dschungel versteckt. Nun muss man alle 5 Baby Yoshis finden. Yoshi's Island DS thumb|119px|Baby Yoshi-Das 7.Sternenkind Am Ende von Yoshi's Island DS wird bekanntgegeben, dass das 7.Sternenkind ein Baby Yoshi ist. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U gibt es 3 verschiedene Baby Yoshis: Der Rot-Violette, der Blaue und der Gelbe. Der Rot-Violette kann sich wie ein Luftballon aufblasen und dadurch fliegen, der Blaue kann Luftblasen speien und so die Gegner einfangen und in Münzen verwandeln und der Gelbe leuchtet im Dunkeln und kann durch einen Drehsprung Gegner betäuben, in dem er plötzlich doppelt so hell leuchtet. Man findet sie in ?-Blöcken, wo sie sich in einem großen Ei befinden. Sobald man sie trägt, fangen sie an zur Musik zu singen. Anders als bei den Yoshis, reitet man nicht auf ihnen, sondern hält sie in den Händen (1-Knopf gedrückt halten und Wii-Fernbedienung schütteln). Steht man mit ihnen vor einem Gegner, schlucken sie sie herunter, sogar Buu Huus verspeisen sie. Das einzige, was sie nicht essen können, sind Hammer-, Eis- und die anderen Brüder. Wenn man es trotzdem versucht, verliert man den Baby Yoshi. Wenn man sie nicht gleich aufhebt, laufen sie umher und tanzen zu der Musik. Sie fallen aber nicht in Abgründe hinunter. Wird man getroffen, während man einen Baby Yoshi in den Händen hat, so rennt dieser einem nicht davon, sondern man verliert sein Power-Up oder einen Versuch. Ein großer Unterschied zu den normalen Yoshis ist, dass man die Baby Yoshis nach Levelende mit ins nächste Level mitnehmen kann. New Super Luigi U In New Super Luigi U gibt es auch die Baby Yoshis aus New Super Mario Bros U. Es gibt keine Veränderung der Funktionen im Vergleich zu New Super Mario Bros. U. Trivia * Baby Yoshi hat in der Super Mario World-Fernsehserie einen kleinen Auftritt. Galerie 363px-Magenta_Baby_Yoshi-1-.png|Ballon-Baby Yoshi ImagesCAQRZ3C6.jpg|Blubber-Baby Yoshi ImagesCA8PGP1K.jpg|Glitzer-Baby Yoshi New-super-mario-bros-u-3-1-.jpg|Luigi mit Ballon-Baby Yoshi 1814128897-1-.jpg|Blauer Toad mit Blubber-Baby Yoshi Glowing_baby_yoshi_final_by_yoshigo99-d56yr8c-1-.png|Gelber Toad mit Gelben Baby Yoshi B.3 Yoshi.png|Blauer Baby Yoshi Glüh Baby Yoshi.png|Gelber Baby Yoshi Pinker Baby Yoshi.png|Rot-violetter Baby Yoshi fr:Bébé Yoshi es:Bebé Yoshi fi:Baby Yoshi en:Baby Yoshi nl:Baby Yoshi Kategorie:Yoshi Kategorie:Baby Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe